Sectionalizers that are based on a similar mounting, operation and line defect detection technique are known and which have the inconvenience of once the opening is produced by operation, according to the present program, it is necessary to replace the triggering device for a new commissioning.
These sectionalizers that are mounted between contacts foreseen on an insulating support have a contact system and some dimensions which are the ones that commonly correspond to XS type expulsion circuit breakers of the firm S .sctn. C ELECTRIC COMPANY.
These sectionalizers are maneuvered with a rod and have the particular feature that they are interchangeable with fuseholders of the XS type circuit breakers of the above cited firm, without the need of using adapting accessories.
In short, it can be said that the presently known sectionalizers require that some of its elements be replaced for the new commissioning thereof, once the opening of the conductor tube has been effected by operation according to the preset program and this is due to the fact that some of these blow out and therefore the corresponding replacement is necessary.